Jean Kirschtein x Male Reader
by Yaoi For Days
Summary: This is a story about Jean Kirschtein falling in love with a man (the reader). It takes place in the real world.
1. Chapter 1 - A Beginning

You and your best lady friend were at an Italian restaurant sharing a pizza. Out of the corner of your eye you see a man staring at you. You look over at him and he pretended he wasn't looking at you. _Damn _you think _he's hot as fuck_. Your friend waves her hand and sarcastically said "y'okay there?" You didn't say anything and you took a bite of your pizza' trying to cover your blushing. She noticed and knew you well enough to know exactly why you were blushing. "Okay, tell me which 'hot guy' it is now." "To my right," you said, trying to be discrete. "Oh. My. God. He is so hot." "I know. Right?" you eagerly agreed. "Dude!" your friend yelled as quietly as she could, "He saw us and now he's coming over here!"

He walked over to your table and he had the most handsome smile you've ever seen. You also noticed he had a giant bulge. "Hey," he said "I noticed you were looking at me." You could feel your face turning red. You looked over and your friend had a mischievous look in her eyes and she said "Yeah. We were wondering if you're into guys." It took him a second to process the question. "Yeah, I'm gay." he said. He look at you and said "Do you like guys?" You were surprised and stuttered a little "Uh, y-yeah." Your face was redder than the brick walls beside you. He began to blush a small bit too. He pulled out his phone. "Can I get your number?" "Sure!" you said (probably a little too eagerly). You gave him your number and a second later you heard a ping coming from your pocket. You pulled out your phone and opened your texts. The ping you got was from a text that said "Wanna go out sometime?"

You looked up at him and you could feel your cheeks burning. The man gave a small smile, his cheeks were turn hotter by the second. "Sure! Um… What do you want to do?" you asked. "How about coffee?" he suggested, "That's not _too_ cliché, is it?" "No," you giggled. "Let's talk about the details later. Bye," he winked and walked back to his table. As you finished your meal, you could feel the man looking at you. Your friend said "You're so lucky… having all those hot guys hit on you… I wish girls would hit on me like that." She's bisexual, a 4 or 5 on the Kinsey Scale. She never went anywhere without her rainbow wristband.

~time machine happenings~

PING! "AAH FUCK!" you yelled as you jolted up. It was about 11:30 and you were just dosing off. You looked at your phone. It was a text from him. You realized that you never got his name. You looked at the text.

When are we getting coffee?

uuhhh… when are you free?

how about Saturday?

Sounds good. 10:00?

Sure. The Starbucks on the boulevard?

Omg

What?

Starbucks is so basic

Wanna do it somewhere else?

No

o… k… lol (#_#)

btw, what's your name?

oh yeah! Lol my names Jean Kirschtein

That's a cool name. Is it German?

Yeah. What's yours?.

Oh its not cool like yours… its (y/n)

It is cool!

Thanks

So Saturday, 10:00, Starbucks?

Yas

Yas

Yas

Hahaha what just happened?

Idk lol

Good nigh

*night

Good night ;)

You sat it your bed wondering why he put the winking face after good night. _ It was probably nothing. Was it? I don't know, that was our first text conversation. I guess I'll find out sooner or later._ You fell asleep thinking about Jean.

~Saturday~

You walked into the Starbucks. It was filled with hipsters, white girls, and most importantly… Him.

He looked up at you. "Hey," he gave sexy smile, "you look great." "Thanks. I like your jacket." "Thank you. Let's go order."

He ordered a vanilla latte and you just got tea. You sat and made small talk. He asked if you wanted to travel anywhere, to which you quickly replied by almost yelling the word "Japan." He giggled and you had a long conversation. You would remember that date forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Getting Spicy

~Chapter 2~

*LEMON WARNING*SEX HAPPENS_YAOI WARNING*GAY STUFF*

It had been about six months since your first date with Jean. You'd been dating him since the first text conversation you had after your date. You were bored one Friday night so you texted him.

Hey ;)

Oh god. Why are you winking

Cuz I can ;)

Ok what do you want

Wanna come over?

Idk… I just got a new video game

I have pocky

I'll be right over

Lol

You laughed at your boyfriend. About 10 minutes later you heard a knock at your door. It was him. You still got excited when you saw him. He walked in and jokingly said "Where's the Pocky?" You laugh and sat down with him on your couch. You pulled up Ouran High School Host Club on Netflix. It was your favorite anime and you both sang Sakura Kiss along with the opening. "KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!"

Jean stopped. You looked over at him and paused the show, "What's wrong?" He looked over at you, "Do you really love me?" he said it in a really depressed way. "OF COURSE I DO!" you felt a little offended, "why would you ask?" He paused, "it's just… you've never said 'I love you' or much less kissed me." You realized he was right. You've never kissed him or said "I love you," and you've only hugged only a few times. You said "Jean… I love you…" You leaned towards him and hugged and kissed him at the same time. He gasped a little and then the kissed back. His kisses become more intense and you intensified too. It quickly turned to passionately making out. Jean wrapped his hand around your neck. He put one hand on your side under your arm. You had one hand running through his half-brown-half-black hair and one hand almost hugging him. He lowered the hand on your side towards your waist. "Do you want it now?" That was the sexiest thing that had ever come out of his mouth. "Please!" you moaned. He reached both hands towards your waist and reached under your shirt. He rubbed his soft, muscular hands on your back and then took off your shirt. He took off his shirt. His body was perfect. He had perfect biceps, perfect pecs, and perfect abs. He started to suck on your neck. You moaned. "Don't give me a hickey!" "Don't worry about your neck." He then moved under your chin and licked down the middle of your chest. He licked one nipple while he rubbed the other. You moaned in pure pleasure. Then he moved down some more and he unbuttoned your pants. You were surprised even though you expected it. He pulled your pants off, then his own. He had a huge bulge. It didn't even look he was hard yet. He was topping you and he started grinding on you. He slowly pulled off your underwear and hastily threw off his boxers. He licked your balls and then put them in his mouth. Then he moved his head over you dick and licked a drop of pre-cum off your dick. Then all you could see was his mouth enveloping you length. He gave you the best blow job ever.

He picked you up and flipped you over with his galloping abs and started to lick your ass-hole. You gasped at his strength. Then you felt something warm against your ass-cheek. It then started to inch closer to your crack. His dick was now at your entrance. You hear Jean's deep, sexy voice say, "Are you ready for it?" "Oh yes!" His dick then entered your ass. _It's so big around!_ you thought. It kept going in. It hit your prostate and passed it. It kept going in and kept going. It felt like his balls would never hit your ass. You finally felt his balls on your ass. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST JEAN!" "What?" "How long is it?!" "Mmm… About 32 inches." "WHAT THE HELL?!" "I am part horse, y'know." You left it at that and he started thrusting back and forth. With every thrust you both moaned (you more than him). He kept thrusting and in unison you said "I'm about to…!" You came onto the couch and he pulled out and came all over your back. "Don't move!" he said. You obliged. He then licked the cum off of your back. Then he got paper towels from the kitchen and wiped off the couch. He put one hand on you face and French kissed you. You could taste the cum he licked up earlier. You and Jean put your clothes back on and made out as you started the episode of Ouran High School Host Club, only taking a break to sing the theme song:

Kiss Kiss Fall in love!

Kidzukeba itsudemo sobani ira kenedo…


End file.
